


Answer Enough

by firefly124



Series: Marked Men [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/205966">Marked Men</a> ‘verse. At the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/206253">Almost a New Friend</a>, Giles starts writing a letter to Snape. This is a glimpse at a later reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysjbj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alwaysjbj).



> Written as a birthday gift for [alwaysjbj](http://alwaysjbj.livejournal.com).

How oddly normal it had become for an owl to deliver his mail. Unrolling the parchment, Giles absently fed the bird a bit of toast.

>   
> _Whilst I can hardly argue with your attempt to rehabilitate Miss Rosenberg, I find it disturbing that you are so cavalier about her progress. Was your stay at the Leaky Cauldron so enjoyable you wish to repeat the experience?_   
> 

Actually, Giles supposed it was, not that he would admit as much.

More troubling, however, was the end of the missive.

>   
> _You should be aware that your protégé is not my largest concern. Though it is hard to separate rumor from fact, something has the darker elements of our society on edge. I suggest you avail yourself of whatever information sources are at your disposal that you may be prepared if this spills into your world._   
> 

Could the relative peace not last a bit longer?

Before he could begin to compose his reply, the phone rang. Miss Harkness. Willow had missed another lesson. He’d have to speak to her.

“Will you wait for me to come back?”

The owl ruffled its feathers and glared, but made no move to leave. Giles supposed that was answer enough.


End file.
